Breathless
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Kehadirannya memicu kewaspadaan, bertengkar dengannya memberi kepuasan, dan menyentuhnya memunculkan hasrat primitif yang ingin ia redam. Harry potter generasi ke-3 [JamesxJade] slight DracoxHermione.


**BREATHLESS**

**Disclaimer: not mine, Harry Potter sudah jelas milik J.K. Rowling**

**warning: AU (that's mean: tidak ada sihir), OOC, usia para chara disini sekitar 24 tahun keatas.**

**Author Notes: **fic ini berisi tentang next generation dari Harry dan hampir seluruh chara di fic ini saya ambil dari fic karya Apoo/Apocrief yang berjudul Jade dan Fragmen, jika banyak kekurangan dan kekeliruan, itu mutlak kesalahan saya. btw, saya sudah dapat izin dari Apoo-san untuk menggunakan karakter (OC)-nya lho #girang

meski tak akan bisa sebagus karya Apoo, semoga fic ini cukup layak untuk dinikmati sebagai hiburan saat senggang ^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1: between dream and reality **

.

.

Jade membuka matanya dalam keterkejutan. tubuhnya terasa dingin, kepalanya sakit dan udara terasa sulit diraih meski ia menggunakan mulutnya untuk menghisap udara sebanyak mungkin.

Sekelilingnya terasa terlalu gelap. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun meskipun matanya terbelalak lebar.

Saat dadanya terasa ngilu karena menghirup udara terlalu rakus, tangan-tangan asing menjangkau tubuhnya. Membuatnya makin panik.

Dalam usahanya menghalau tangan-tangan itu, sebuah suara asing memanggilnya dalam nada menenangkan yang biasa digunakan dokter saat berhadapan dengan pasien sakit jiwa.

"Jade, tenanglah," suara itu kembali memanggil diikuti suara-suara lain yang saling menyahut ribut. Kali ini Jade mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Mulutnya masih terbuka meraup udara dengan kalap, namun detak jantungnya tak segila sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat mereka.

Dalam ruangan gelap yang samar-samar, ia melihat beberapa orang mengerubungi tubuhnya. Meskipun sulit melihat dalam keremangan, ia tetap mencoba membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Tiga orang.

Ada tiga orang tengah menjegal badannya. Namun kemudian ia menyadari orang-orang yang menahan tubuhnya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Dan mereka terlihat sama panik dengan dirinya.

Saat pikirannya mulai kembali bekerja, ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi terang dan ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Dugaannya tidak meleset. Mereka perempuan. Dan perempuan-perempuan itu mengerubunginya seperti lalat diatas sampah busuk.

"Jade, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kembali suara asing itu terdengar mencoba menenangkan. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa detik, Jade mengenali mereka semua.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan rahang yang terasa kaku. Terlihat gumaman penuh kelegaan dari wajah-wajah yang berkerumun itu. meskipun tak yakin, Jade mencoba tersenyum. Jantungnya masih bergemuruh dan tangannya masih berkeringat, tapi jauh didalam kesadarannya, ia tahu semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," ujarnya lagi mencoba terlihat santai ketika menerima segelas air dari salah satu teman sekamarnya. Air itu tandas dengan cepat saat bibirnya menyentuh pinggiran gelas. "Aku hanya mimpi buruk."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering mimpi buruk," keluh Zafira sambil meraih gelas kosong dari tangan Jade dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat. "Mau menceritakannya?"

"Menceritakan apa?" tanya gadis berambut kemerahan itu dengan dahi berkerut sambil memandang sekeliling. Zafira memutar matanya kesal sementara yang lain mamandang Jade seakan gadis itu terserang penyakit otak gila.

Atau memang ia sudah gila.

Jade mulai memikirkan kemungkinan itu karena kepalanya sakit sekali dan orientasinya tentang saat ini perlu dipertanyakan.

"Ceritakan tentang mimpimu," kata seorang gadis berkulit pucat dengan rambut pirang kusam yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Jade kembali mengernyitkan dahi, bukan karena kesal atau terganggu, tapi mencoba mengingat mimpi yang barusan ia alami. Dan dengan sakit kepala yang ia derita, itu sulit.

"Aku seorang penyihir," sahutnya lambat. Tapi sebelum ia dapat melanjutkan, para gadis yang mengelilinginya mendengus pelan. Bahkan Zafira yang duduk tepat dihadapannya tak sungkan menyembunyikan tawa.

"Serius, jade. Penyihir? Pantas tidurmu tidak nyenyak," kata Deborah, gadis berambut merah terang, dengan nada mencemooh. "Atau ini caramu menarik perhatian?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus mencari perhatian?"

"Karena kau serakah?" sahutnya dengan nada bertanya ditambah raut wajah yang seakan berpikir keras. Tapi Jade tahu dengan pasti gadis itu tengah mencoba menghinanya. "Atau memang itu sifatmu; Sangat senang dengan perhatian orang-orang sampai rela berbuat apapun." Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan saat ia melihat Jade yang duduk terpaku tanpa membantah sedikitpun. "Yah, tidak heran mengingat siapa ibumu."

Udara terasa mencekam saat kalimat itu dilontarkan. Jade perlu beberapa detik untuk menenangkan diri agar tidak menampar mulut lancang gadis itu sebelum berbalik menyerang.

"Apa kau masih marah karena Damian lebih memilihku?" tanyanya mencoba bersikap semanis mungkin. Dan ia merasakan kesenangan tersendiri saat dilihatnya wajah gadis itu memerah dengan cepat. "Maafkan aku," lanjutnya lagi, mencoba tampak menyesal. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu kau sangat terpukul karena dia memilihku. Haruskah kusuruh dia mendekatimu sekarang?"

"Girls, bisakah kita tidur? Ini masih sangat gelap dan kita harus bersiap pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak mau tampil didepan kamera dengan wajah kusut kurang tidur," kata Zafira mencoba menengahi.

Dan ia serius saat bilang bahwa mereka harus tidur. Jade mungkin hanya penulis naskah yang keberadaannya hanya dibutuhkan sebagai pengamat yang pendapatnya kadang diperlukan sang sutradara. Tapi Zafira adalah orang yang harus tampil didepan layar. Dan orang-orang seperti dirinya haruslah tampil sempurna. Sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah gagal menjaga pesonanya dan ia pastikan tidak akan pernah. Zafira bahkan sanggup membunuh siapapun yang mencoba merusak kekonsistenan penampilannya itu.

"Kau benar, tidak seperti sebagian orang, kita punya kewajiban," sahut Deborah dan bergegas menghampiri tempatnya tidur. Tubuhnya telah terselimuti dengan baik bahkan sebelum Jade bisa berkedip.

Dan tak lama, lampu kembali dimatikan.

Suasana dengan cepat berubah tenang, tapi hal itu tidak serta merta membuatnya langsung terlelap.

Dengan perlahan, Jade turun dari tempat tidur dan menyambar jaketnya, ia perlu udara segar. Dan seperti kata Zafira, ia hanyalah orang dibalik layar. Pekerjaannya hanyalah menulis naskah tanpa pernah terlibat langsung menjadi pemeran yang harus terlihat kamera. Yang berarti satu hal: ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang wajahnya.

Dan mungkin karena terlalu sering menulis itulah, Jade memimpikan hal aneh seperti penyihir, kastil megah, asrama dan orang-orang berpenampilan abstrak.

Tapi mimpinya menyenangkan sekali. Ada tongkat sihir sungguhan. Dan hal itu tidak pernah gagal membuat Jade tersenyum. Rasanya ia juga pernah memimpikan hal yang sama.

Dan sihir itu, walaupun jika dipikir lagi semua itu pasti mustahil, tapi Jade tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk berpuas diri ketika membayangkan dirinya memakai jubah dengan tongkat dalam genggaman.

Yah, meskipun tentu saja, disetiap cerita selalu ada monster jelek yang mengganggu kesenangan. Jade mencoba kembali mengingat-ingat mimpinya. Benar, ia tengah menghajar sesuatu yang besar dan berwarna hijau menjijikan. Troll? Mungkin. Ia tidak terlalu tahu tentang makhluk semacam itu, tapi tetap ketakutan saat mereka muncul dimimpinya.

Hanya saja perasaan bahwa ia menyukai mimpinya membuatnya sedikit takut. Tapi itu mudah dimengerti karena, entah mengapa, dunia sihir didalam mimpinya terasa lebih mudah dibanding dunia nyata yang harus selalu ia hadapi setiap saat.

Jade menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang membelai pipinya lembut saat ia berhasil keluar. Salju yang menumpuk, mengubur tanah dibawahnya dengan warna putih bersih yang sekilas tampak menakjubkan. Dan langit gelap diatas sana dipenuhi bintang yang berkelap-kelip cantik.

Yah, ia ingat.

Tempat pengambilan gambar kali ini memang berada di pegunungan. Penginapan yang mereka tempati saat inipun didapat dengan susah payah karena sebagian besar telah disewakan kepada keluarga yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berlibur dengan bermain ski dimusim dingin seperti ini. Itulah mengapa mereka harus berdesakan dalam satu kamar. Satu rumah penginapan hanya mempunyai dua kamar tidur, itupun tidak terlalu besar, dan kedua kamar itu diisi para perempuan. Sementara para lelaki dibiarkan mencari tempat sendiri diruang tamu.

Jade beruntung sekamar dengan orang-orang yang telah lama dikenalnya, meskipun keberadaan Deborah cukup mengganggu. Andai saja gadis itu mau berbaik hati mengunci mulutnya sebentar, pasti hidup Jade bisa lebih nyaman.

Well, mungkin itulah yang disebut dunia nyata; kita tidak pernah bisa mendapat semua yang kita mau. Dan Jade benar-benar ingin kembali kedunia mimpinya yang penuh sihir menakjubkan, dimana semua yang ia inginkan akan terpenuhi.

.

.

.

James Potter memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap kedatangan kru yang bergabung dengannya untuk sarapan. Orang yang sama, pekerjaan yang sama dan obrolan yang sama. Tak ada yang berbeda selain lawan main dan peran yang akan ia lakoni.

Membosankan.

Ia mulai mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya bisa sampai masuk kedunia ini? ia tidak suka kepura-puraan, tapi nyatanya, disinilah dia. Duduk dengan sepiring roti panggang, dan naskah yang harus ia hapal. Ia suka menjadi diri sendiri, tapi kini yang selalu dilakukannya adalah berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Ia suka kejahilan dan keramaian, tapi kini ia tidak keberatan bersikap sedikit tenang.

Sudah pasti ada yang salah dengannya.

James tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus saat pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap kedatangan seorang gadis dengan penampilan ala kadarnya. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, kemunculan gadis itu seketika membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

Jade Malfoy memang paling tahu cara membuat para pria merasa tidak nyaman.

Menurut pengamatannya, gadis bengis itu tidak pernah sungkan menancapkan taringnya pada siapapun termasuk makhluk lemah lembut seperti James. Dia tidak berlebihan, sungguh. Dalam hidupnya yang singkat, James hanya mengenal kelembutan dan kejahilan menyenangkan, bukan keganasan seperti yang biasa ditunjukan gadis Malfoy itu. Dan James yakin ia tak segan melakukannya lagi sekarang.

James mendesah frustasi, ia kembali mengingat adegan yang harus ia lakukan hari ini.

Sore nanti, ia harus berendam selama beberapa menit didalam air danau yang membeku. Itu cukup dermawan dibanding kemarin saat ia diharuskan berlari berkilo-kilo meter dijalanan berbatu dan harus mengulang adegan tersebut sampai gadis Malfoy itu mengatakan bagus.

Pagi inipun seharusnya ia mempersiapkan diri menghadapi hal terburuk meski adegan yang dilakukan tidak hebat-hebat amat. Ayolah, kita sedang bicara tentang Malfoy dan pikirannya yang sering terganggu. Dan percayalah, kita tak akan mau berurusan dengan salah satu diantaranya saat mereka sedang kumat.

Tapi meskipun tahu hal itu, James cukup yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menyebur ke dalam air, kedinginan, dan selesai.

Yang jadi masalah adalah kehadiran Malfoy, dengan bentuk perempuan cantik, serta pemikirannya yang bisa sangat nyelenah cukup mengkhawatirkan jiwa murni seorang James. Dan James sudah mengalami hampir separuh pemikiran gadis itu mengingat ini bukan kali pertama mereka bekerja sama. Terimakasih pada manager-nya, Randy, yang dengan kurang ajar mengiyakan semua pekerjaan dengan bayaran tinggi tanpa melihat apakah artisnya alergi pada salah satu pihak atau tidak.

James menghirup kopinya pelan. Orang-orang masih sibuk berbincang dengan mulut penuh roti bakar tanpa menyadari kegundahannya. Sementara perempuan yang menjadi pusat kesialannya, tengah asyik meminum teh dengan penuh gaya.

Ini benar-benar tidak bagus, seakan ketenangan ini hanyalah tanda sebelum terjadi badai.

James terdiam, mengenyahkan pikirannya barusan, dan kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana nama Jade dan Malfoy bisa begitu membekas.

Ia ingat betul saat mereka pertama kali bekerja sama. Hari biasa, tempat biasa dan kru yang biasa. Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja sampai sang sutradara menyuruhnya telanjang dan menyodorkan bokongnya ke depan kamera karena GADIS ITU menyuruhnya. Harga dirinya hancur seketika.

Tidak cukup sampai disana, James harus kembali menelan perih saat ia harus dijemur dibawah terik matahari sampai seluruh kulitnya melepuh. Atau mendaki bebatuan tajam tanpa alas kaki.

Itu cukup menyakitkan, tapi well, ia mengakui hasilnya memang sangat bagus, tapi tetap saja, deritanya tak tertahankan.

Dan kini penderitaannya baru akan dimulai mengingat ini baru memasuki episode awal. Masih ada puluhan adegan yang harus ia jalani, dan ia sama-sekali tidak punya bayangan bagaimana ia bisa selamat.

Ya tuhan, pikiran itu membuatnya tertekan.

James meneguk lagi kopinya sampai tandas dan bergegas bergabung dengan yang lain saat sang sutradara memerintahkan mereka bersiap. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat gadis Malfoy dan dua temannya sedang melirik ke arahnya. perut James terasa diaduk-aduk saat mata mereka saling berserobok.

Hari ini pasti akan terasa sangat panjang.

.

.

.

Dan harusnya James mendengarkan kata hatinya.

Belum pernah ia selelah ini sejak pertama ia belajar bermain ski. Jiwanya terkuras, otaknya beku. Adegan yang diperkirakan hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit kini berubah menjadi beberapa jam. Meski ia berusaha tetap tabah, tapi tubuhnya yang menggigil dengan tangan mati rasa membuat amarahnya memuncak.

Perempuan malfoy itu benar-benar iblis.

Sedikit meringis, ia membiarkan managernya menambahkankan air panas di baskom tempat kakinya yang beku direndam. Kepulan uap hangat membelai wajahnya,membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tapi tetap tidak melenyapkan kekesalan yang ia rasakan. Lagipula, siapa yang akan tetap 'baik' setelah dipaksa tenggelam sebanyak tiga kali di tepi danau beku yang nyaris melumpuhkan seluruh saraf ditubuhnya.

Dan sekali lagi, hanya tuhan yang tahu kenapa James masih hidup.

Sambil mengerang pelan, ia menerima secangkir coklat panas dari Randy. Membungkus cangkir yang mengeluarkan bau enak itu dengan kedua tangannya yang kedinginan dan mulai merasa hidup kembali.

Hiruk pikuk yang terdengar diluar kabinnya sedikit mengusik, tapi James memilih mengabaikan keributan itu. Pikirannya yang mulai tenang dibiarkan menjelajah lagi.

Diantara komunitas kru yang kecil ini, semua orang tahu urusan satu sama lain. Meskipun ia tidak peduli, tapi James selalu tahu apa yang tengah menjadi perbincangan. Dan topik mengenai Jade Malfoy selalu menjadi bahan panas yang menarik perhatian.

Skandalnya beberapa bulan lalu dengan Deborah Ranch membuat orang-orang tak henti bergunjing dan sibuk menyebar desas-desus. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan. Saling tumpang tindih memburamkan kenyataan yang sudah sangat jelas; Jade Malfoy menggaet tunangan temannya sendiri.

Benar, bukan sesuatu hal yang aneh jika itu menyangkut perempuan itu. Malfoy dan otak mereka, ingat?

James kembali mendengus geli.

Jade yang berseteru dengan sesama jenisnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Lidah perempuan itu berbisa. Dan bisa menyengat kapanpun. James perlu tiga tahun untuk menyadari hal itu dan cukup baik dalam menghadapinya saat mereka sekolah dulu.

Yah benar, mereka satu sekolah, hampir selalu satu sekolah. Dan ia tidak terlalu bangga dengan fakta itu. Berdekatan dengan seorang malfoy menguburkan jiwa pengasih dalam diri james. Tapi ia mengakui bahwa kebersamaan mereka yang lebih banyak diisi pertengkaran cukup memberi kesenangan tersendiri meskipun hampir seluruhnya terdiri dari kemarahan.

Jade bisa dengan mudah membuatnya lebih marah, lebih cepat, dari siapapun yang pernah dikenalnya, perempuan itu juga sangat menjengkelkan, hingga James harus mengerahkan seluruh kesabaran yang ia miliki untuk tidak menghajar tong sampah terdekat.

Tapi, ketika sedang jujur pada diri sendiri, James mengakui bahwa pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu membuatnya gembira. Dengan orang lain, sebenarnya dengan kebanyakan orang, ia selalu menahan diri. Menjaga lontaran kata-katanya agar tetap sopan. Ia tahu mulutnya memang kurang ajar, Albus dan Rose sudah kehabisan cara untuk menghadapinya. Ibunya sudah mencoba memperhalus ucapannya dan sudah lumayan berhasil. Selama masa sekolah, ia berjuang menjaga mulutnya agar tidak ingin menyinggung siapapun. Yang segera diketahui dengan hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

Ia menghargai pertemanannya dengan Matt, Junior dan Lochness, karena ketiganya menerima dan tidak terganggu dengan ucapan tajamnya. Hal itu juga yang ia rasakan saat berhadapan dengan jade; kelegaan. Karena bersamanya, James tidak harus menahan diri.

James kembali melihat pada perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang indah itu dari celah jendela. Sekilas, perempuan itu mewarisi kecantikan ibunya, aunt Hermione, namun setelah beberapa detik kau berkenalan dengannya, kau akan tahu bahwa gen ayahnya jauh lebih kuat mengalir dalam darah perempuan itu. Sesuatu yang cukup menyebalkan, mengingat wajah malaikatnya ternyata diisi roh jahat yang siap melahap jiwa-jiwa lemah disekitarnya. Pengecoh sempurna. Seperti angel fish. Tidak, namanya memang mewakili, tapi ikan itu sangat buruk rupa, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jade yang cantik.

Coret kalimat yang terakhir.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jade sangat mudah menjadikan orang lain sebagai musuh dibanding teman. James tidak suka bergosip, tapi menurut yang didengarnya, gadis Ranch itu dulu cukup akrab dengan Jade. Entah roh jahat mana yang membisikkan ide pada gadis itu untuk berhubungan dengan Damian, lelaki yang Deborah sukai.

Yang membuat James heran adalah, kenapa kedua perempuan itu menginginkan Damian Street. Menurutnya, Damian menjijikkan. Ia dibesarkan untuk bersikap angkuh terhadap orang lain dengan status social yang lebih rendah. Dan kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya, tidak membuat Damian berhenti menganggap dirinya punya kedudukan tinggi sehingga harus dihormati dalam masyarakat. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tak memiliki apapun selain hutang-hutang yang harus dilunasi karena kedua orang tuanya tak mewariskan apapun selain surat gadai.

Bahkan meskipun Damian punya tampang bagus sebagai penghias layar kaca, yang tak ragu ia gunakan untuk merayu janda-janda kaya, tidak masuk akal mengapa kedua wanita itu bisa tertarik pada lelaki lemah semacam Damian. Karena selain wajah, ia tidak punya kemampuan lain yang bisa diunggulkan.

Atau mungkin ini hanyalah hiburan yang Jade lakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Lagipula, itu bisa dimengerti, perempuan itu selalu tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan tubuhnya hingga lelaki lemah seperti Damian bisa dengan gampang bertekuk lutut dikakinya.

Ya, tanpa perlu melirik dua kali, James bisa dengan mudah membayangkan lekuk tubuh perempuan itu dari kemeja longgar yang selalu dipakaiannya. Sangat feminine. Dan membayangkan tangannya menjelajah menyelusuri kulit halus dibalik pakaian perempuan itu membangkitkan hasrat primitive dalam darahnya. Dan membayangkan tungkainya yang panjang melingkari pinggangnya hampir membuat James menjerit frustasi. sial. James tidak bisa menyalahkan Damian jika ia terbuai oleh tingkah perempuan itu. Jade memang iblis penuh pesona. Belum lagi rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan dan dibiarkan berantakan hampir membuatnya gila ingin menyusupkan jemarinya kesela-sela helaian rambut yang menggoda itu. Menariknya kebelakang, sementara bibirnya mengurus bagian depan.

'Kalau saja aku punya segumpal rambutya,' batin james. 'Aku akan menenungnya,.'

Tetapi ia berani bertaruh perempuan itu tidak akan membiarkannya mendekat dengan membawa gunting.

Sebagai gantinya, ia menghibur diri dengan membayangkan dirinya menenung rambut Jade yang entah didapat dari mana. Diantara tekhnik tenung yang ia tahu, James paling suka dengan tenung yang membuat korbannya tak berdaya. Pasti akan sangat menarik menyaksikan seorang Jade Malfoy memohon dengan napas terengah karena lemas kehabisan tenaga. Dan James sama sekali tidak keberatan mengurusnya. Memanjakannya diatas tempat tidur yang hangat dalam keremangan malam.

Oke, bayangannya ini mulai keterlaluan untuk akal sehat.

Kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena justru membayangkan yang tidak-tidak mengenai perempuan itu, James mengeratkan handuk tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Jari-jari tangannya yang membeku kini mulai bisa merasa lagi. Itu cukup melegakan, mengingat James sudah sangat takut membayangkan amputasi saat tangannya kebas dan mati rasa.

Kini saat ia sudah merasa lebih baik, James pikir, akan lebih adil jika ia membuat perhitungan pada perempuan yang satu itu.

Dia pria yang beradab, tapi bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan seorang gadis kecil lolos begitu saja setelah melempar bokongnya kedalam air beku.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya ^^


End file.
